Mother Palutena
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Palutena has always looked out for Pit, even from the very beginning. Overtime, she's developed some very caring feelings her Captain of the Guard. However, when she discovers that her little angel has actually become even littler along with Dark Pit, Palutena will have to step up and take care of the now two baby angels, all while finding out who changed them.
1. The Temple

**Chapter 1: The Temple**

 **I recently watched the gameplay for Kid Icarus: Uprising and I immediately fell in love with the idea of Palutena having motherly feelings towards Pit, aside from all the slightly unnecessary teasing she gives him. I also love Dark Pit's character, though I was upset that he wasn't developed more in the game, so I decided to find a way to develop it in a story. And just how did I do that while combining the former thing I said I liked about this game? I turned the two into babies where Palutena has to take care of them until they return back to normal.**

 **I own nothing. Kid Icarus: Uprising and all its characters belong to their respectful owners. I don't own the cover image ether.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Lady Palutena. Couldn't this mission have waited until I finished eating," an angel complained as he soared high above the grassy plains towards a mountain crag where a tattered temple jut out of the side. Several cracks were in the pillars and some were just plain broken or missing. From high in Skyworld, the Goddess of Light shook her head at the captain of her guard.

"I'm sorry Pit, but with all the strange energy readings I've picked up coming out from the ruins just now, this couldn't wait until you had finished eating." She paused, before continuing in a teasing tone, "besides, you were stuffing your face with hamburger and hadn't even touched your veggies. Growing angels like you need to eat their vegetables if they want to grow up to be big and strong and not weak and wimpy." She held back a giggle as Pit gasped in shock.

"I am not weak or wimpy! And I was not stuffing my face with that hamburger," he called back, embarrassment flooding his voice. She could tell that his face was red as a beet now and she bit her tongue to resist laughing as it became harder now.

Eventually, the young angel landed down on the cold stone floor of the deserted temple. Chunks of the building lay scattered all around and there was a thick layer of dust on everything that got kicked up into the air every time Pit took another step into the ruins.

"Man, I'm going to blow out my brains through my nose if I sneeze anymore already," he said after he had sneezed for the thirty-eight time, or so she had counted. After traveling deeper through the building's hallways that had been carved into the rock itself, he came across a patch of light up ahead. His sandaled feet sprinted across the noticeably cleaner floors then the ones covered in rubble before him when he suddenly halted before the figure in front of the tall statue that towered above them.

"Pittoo," Pit asked. The dark-winged angel slowly turned around to face his original. He was practically identical to Pit in every way, from his appearance to clothing to the gold wreath on his head. However, his clothing and shoes were in shades of black compared to his light counterparts white tunic and brown sandals and his hair was also raven compared to Pit's brown hair. A pair of red eyes looked back at blue ones.

"Humph, should've known you'd be here as well," Dark Pit dryly said as he crossed his arms before his chest. Pit slowly got out of his battle stance, though his knee still remained bent in the case of an attack from his clone or another.

"Well...," Pit paused as he tried to come up with a response. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to see what the energy disturbance here was about. What else," he replied, narrowing his eyes in irritation at the other's ignorance.

Then, before Pit could respond, a malevolent cackle filled the the still air around them. The two instantly got into their attack poses as they tried to locate the source of the malicious sounding laughter.

 _"Well this is a interesting surprise."_

Both angels could feel the hairs of the back of their necks stand up on end as the voice spoke. It sounded distinctly male, though neither of them could match it with anyone they had met or fought before now.

 _"I had hoped to take down at least one angel, but two will do just as fine. Makes my job all the more easier infact."_

"Who are you," Pit shouted out into the dark space around them.

 _"My name is of no importance to the either of you,"_ the voice paused, but then continued, _"at the moment at least."_

"Show yourself," Dark Pit barked.

 _"All in good time, but for now..."_

Both boys looked up to the statue towering above them. A pointy, twin-horned figure in a long robe with a skeleton face stared blankly down at them. In an outstretched, bony hand it held out clear orb made of some sort of crystal that gleamed out into the slight of the setting sun. Their wings drooped slightly in fear as the blank black eye sockets suddenly glowed an eerie purple and the orb held the same aura, mixed with wisps of black.

A beam of light shot out from the sun and in through the roof towards the orb. The sphere became charged by the light and grew brighter as it absorbed the energy. Then light then condensed into a wave that exploded out in all directions, sending whatever was in its way before into the wall of burning raw power.

The two angels who could not unfortunately escape the blast screamed as they were caught. They felt like the flesh was being burned off their bodies and their thoughts being stripped and pressed deeper into their minds. The last thing the two felt was their bodies drain of all energy before they lost consciousness and the light completely faded.

* * *

Palutena was frightfully concerned for Pit. As soon as he entered the innermost part of the temple, her connection with him had been cut off. After a few minutes though, it returned and she could see into what mess he had gotten himself into. To her shock and further worry, in the destruction of the room all she could find was Pit's chiton and sandals in a heap on the floor.

Gods rarely left their homes and temple to walk upon the earth. It was unnecessary to do so when they were all seeing and rarely had any work to do directly on the ground whereas most of it could be done right where they were. However, most gods had means of teleportation to the place they wish to go to, so in a burst of sparkling light the Goddess of Light had come down amongst the rubble and towards where Pit's clothes were.

She stopped a few feet before the pile and stared at the articles of clothing at her brave, little angel wore. Her first thoughts were that he had been disintegrated or teleported away from this place, but then why would his clothes be here? The thought of him going around somewhere bare brought red to her cheeks, but then her gentle, green eyes caught movement around in the fabric. A large lump was moving around in the chiton and appearing to be struggling to free itself.

Slowly and softly, she came over, knelt down and set down her staff lightly before reaching out to untangle the creature in Pit's clothing. She could hear whatever it was letting out several short, huffy breaths and whines as it thrashed about. She finally pulled back the shirt hole to let whatever the thing was into the light.

She stared at the white pair of wings that poofed out and flapped wildly about as they were given space to outstretch themselves. She stared at the large golden wreath sitting atop a mess of short, warm brown locks, a gift from her to him as captain of her guard. She stared right into the set of round, blue eyes that looked up innocently up at hers as he sat barely covered by his now much too big clothes.

"Pit," she asked quietly. When the miniaturized angel made no movement or response, she pushed herself a bit closer and slowly extended her hand towards him to take. "Pit, can you hear me? Can you understand me?" As he just stared at the fingers in front of him, she tried one last question.

"Do you know me?"

All of a sudden, a loud wailing came from a few feet away behind some rubble, causing her to flinch and turn her head towards the new sound. She flinched again as a pair of chubby fingers clenched her own tightly and she was forced to lift up her hand a bit as weight was pushed into it. She looked back to see that the noticeably younger Pit had launched his tiny form onto her arm and now was grasping onto her wrist tightly while trying to climb up onto her hand.

Palutena set right to work, gathering Pit's clothes and adjusting them so they were now sufficiently cover the now toddler Pit's body so he'd be warm and unexposed. His sandals were placed upon the wings on her staff so she could carry them as well.

Finally she picked Pit up and got up to walk towards the crying voice with him securely placed in her arms. His fingers fiddled with her large necklace as his head leaned comfortably against her shoulder, right above her heart.

When she moved past the broken remains of the ceiling, she was met with a similar sight as before, just with a different color scheme. Sure enough, when she pulled back the chiton a bit, the same boy but with black wings and hair and red eyes and more wild, jerky movements appeared before her.

"Pittoo," she said, looking down a him. His arms and head stopped flailing about and he turned to look at her back. At that moment, Palutena didn't see the normally snarky, arrogant, cocky and pragmatic angel she was used to seeing. Fearful red eyes, sparkling with unshed tears, stared right back at her. This wasn't Dark Pit, flawed clone of Pit, the darker, repressed side of Pit's emotions; this was a little boy who was scared and needed someone as much as Pit needed her right now.

Setting Pit down on her lap and setting her staff on the floor again, she reached out towards Dark Pit shivering in fright and maybe some cold before her. He tried to bat away her hands before shying away from her extending arms and whined when they encircled him. She lifted him and his tunic towards her lap beside Pit who was now calmly watching everything quietly.

Dark Pit now sat in her lap, staring frightenedly up at her while shivering all the while. She looked down gently at him and slowly reached out and placed her hand on his head, running it down softly in a soothing manner. He stiffened at the sudden touch, but his eyes shuttered close and he let out a small coo before leaning into her pets.

Pit saw the attention and affection that his fellow angel was receiving and whined up at her, demanding the same be done to him, something Palutena was all too willing to do so. Soon, two cooing, almost purring, angel babies were slumped up against her as she pet their heads softly.

Palutena continued this until she realized that he sun had almost gone down and the light shining in the ruins had nearly disappeared completely. She looked down and saw, with some amusement and annoyance, that the two had fallen asleep, breathing softly as they laid their heads against her abdomen.

A sigh escaped her lips and she started to get herself together. She found it hard to balance holding two children and her staff with both their sandals on it all at once, but in the end she managed to get everything together without waking them up. The two stirred and squirmed a bit as she got up, but in seconds they were asleep again, lulled by the sounds of her heart beating and soft breathing.

She lifted her staff up as best she could and summoned light from above to pull her and the other two back up to Skyworld. Afterall, it was best to bring them where it was positively safe from harm or from whatever turned them like this.

As her form along with the light as the three of them vanished, from what remained of the statue, laying on the ground, the shattered sphere that lay broken all over began to faintly glow once more.

* * *

 **I'm a sucker for cute, platonic moments and for cute moments with kids and babies, so sue me if you have an issue with it. Or if you did like it, please leave me a review and feel free to check put some of my other stories. I'll have the next chapter up soon, see you till then. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. The First Night

**Chapter 2: The First Night**

 **Hey guys, sorry if I took a while. School's started for me so the time between chapters will be longer, but I totally intend to finish this story. But anyways, let's see how Palutena's handling the twin angels.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Books flew across the air, each sporting an aura of gold and spring green sparkles. They floated effortlessly through the air, before opening and rapidly flipping their pages before shutting again and flying back to their place on the shelf. Palutena didn't often use her powers for something as trivial as lifting books up and scanning through them without even touching them, but where she was at she had no choice.

She was currently back at her temple, laying on her couch while two baby angels slept on either side of her, nestled into her side while each wrapped in a soft, white blanket. The way they were cuddled up, all innocent looking while they slumbered, she didn't have the heart to get up and disturb them. So she was left using her magic to look through her books for a solution of their current predicament.

After zipping through the umphteenth book in the past hour, she finally set it down and sighed, feeling thoroughly tired from her power usage and the lateness of the night. Her eyes fell onto the ornate, golden embroidered clock on the mantle, frowning at the numbers the hands were pointing at.

 _"10:57,"_ she thought annoyedly.

Summoning the remainder of her energy, she directed it towards a blanket draped across another couch beside her and brought it over by her magic. It was a simple one made of soft, vanilla fabric, but it was warm and since she apparently couldn't move from her spot, she might as well get settled in and comfortable for the night. Once it was in her grasp, she unfolded it and carefully wrapped it around her, trying not to disturb the two. Pit shivered a few times and yawned while Dark Pit squirmed in his sleep, but they remained unaware of the slight movement beside them. Just to be careful though, Palutena gently threaded her fingers through their hair, soothing them back to sleep.

Laying her head back onto the soft cushions on the couch, her eyes went to the golden designs on the ceiling. Artistic swirls, dots and shapes covered the pearlescent ceiling. It wasn't so much as a picture, as it was just random brush strokes done in fancy designs. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she kept staring at them. The glass orbs with firefly-like sparks floating inside them and the tall, white candles spread out all around the place dimmed before coming out as the Goddess of Light rested for the night.

* * *

Her green eyes shot open later and her head thrust up off her pillow as the sound of an infant crying reached her ears. Her staff immediately flew into her hand and glowed, armed to fight.

Several of the lights illuminated, shedding their glow to reveal the intruder. She blinked rapidly, trying to remove the hot flashes and tiredness from her eyes as she looked around the room. Seeing nothing, she looked down at the wailing Pit wiggling in his blanket, while his companion squirmed uncomfortably in his sleep.

Sighing, half in relief and half in irritation, she returned her staff down onto the side table beside the couch. She then leaned forward and gently picked up the wiggling Pit and held him close. His yells pierced her ears painfully like an arrow and his tiny fists banged against her neck as he tried to shake himself free of what had frightened him.

As she held him close, one hand traveled up and down his back in a soothing manner, careful around his tiny wings. Several feathers on them stood straight up, much like goosebumps on skin. Her lips came close to his tiny ear and she began murmuring in a calm voice to him.

Eventually, his cries subsided to quiet whimpers and his head fell limp against her chest. In another moment, he had fallen peacefully asleep again. A smile graced her lips as she leaned back, content with letting him sleep like this for the rest of the night.

His blanket had fallen off him as she had picked him up, so her free hand came down to retrieve it. After struggling a bit to find and grasp it, she started to lift her hand up, when then she felt something hit her hand lightly. Her eyes fell down to her side where a pair of red eyes stared back at her. Dark Pit's hands clutched her dress while his face looked up at hers almost expectantly. She instantly felt drawn to show compassion towards him.

After placing and adjusting Pit's blanket on him, her hand went down to Dark Pit and carefully picked him up and placed him beside Pit. The black-winged infant squirmed a bit as he tried to adjust to his new sleeping space. His head eventually came rest upon her chest and soon he was lulled to sleep over her heart beating beneath.

Palutena quietly stared at the two baby angels asleep on her chest, enamored by the adorableness and innocence of the two. Her fingers gently went up to comb through their hair one last time before a wave of tiredness swept over her. She didn't have to look at the clock to know that it was well after midnight. Her captain of her guard and his dark mirror twin were fast asleep, soothed by the warmth and softness she provided.

She felt relieved and assured that hopefully they would stay asleep for the rest of the night. Eventually, she began to feel tiredness take her over once more and she laid down again, draping one of her arms over the children before she fell back into slumber.

* * *

 **A bit short for the chapter, but hopefully the next ones will be longer. I wanted to highlight a characteristic of Palutena towards Pit, her compassion and concern. In the game, we see that she often times teases and pranks Pit, though it never comes off as mean or hurtful to him. However, when it came to situations that were exceedingly dangerous that Pit had a low chance of survival in we see her express genuine concern and worry towards him, not wanting him to get hurt. She's basically a benevolent troll who still has everyone's interests at heart. I want to go for the more motherly side of her towards Pit and also show some towards Dark Pit as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. The Morning's Light

**Chapter 3: The Morning's Light**

 **So Palutena survived the night with the twins. Let's see how they fair with breakfast, especially with her 'amazing' cooking abilities. Yeah... someone call the centurions. Centurions armed with hoses, fire extinguishers, and spears.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The first rays of the dawn hit Palutena's temple first, as they did every morning. The goddess's eyelids fluttered a bit as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. As the Goddess of Light, she had responsibilities at this hour. Something, even if she didn't always like, was part of her duty.

Giving a light groan, she fully opened her eyes. The sunrise should be coming up by now, yet the sky was a dark, murky grey with barely any light. Still, even in the darkness, she could make out the still sleeping heads of the two angels on her chest. They hadn't stirred anymore times last night after she placed them closer to her.

 _"Aww, they look so cute,"_ she thought as she stroked several of the hairs on Pit's and Dark Pit's head. _"I hope I don't disturb them."_ Placing one arms securely over her slumbering charge and using the other to prop herself up, she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Her arm extended out to her side table where her staff lay on its side. Goosebumps traveled up her arm and cold caterpillars down her spine as her skin made contact with the cold metal.

 _"Uncomfortable or not,"_ she thought to herself as she grasped the staff, _"it's got to be done."_ Her eyes shut and she concentrated and channeled her power into the staff. The orb on top glowed, magic swirling inside of it.

Just outside, slowly, the faintest trace of light was appearing on the horizon. The monotone sky soon became the palest shades of pink, slowly turning into other colors like peach and lemon. The sphere of white light then began to rise up into the sky, shedding it's rays upon the land and awakening the human of their slumber to begin the day. The soft colors eventually transformed into a brilliant sapphire blue as the sun set in it's proper place in the sky.

Sighing, Palutena set down the rod and used her free hand to wipe the rest of the sleep from her eyes. Ever since Pyrrhon's demise and her release from the Chaos Kin, she had taken responsibility for the rise and setting of the sun. It made sense, seeing that she was already the Goddess of Light. _"But that doesn't mean I always enjoy waking up this early in the morning."_

She broke out of her thoughts once a gently coo came from below. Looking down, a pair of very much awake blue eyes met her green ones. Excitement sparkled and his hands lifted off her chest to try and touch her face.

"Good morning, Pit," she said softly, drawing a squeal out of him. From beside him, Dark Pit squirmed while he slept, but otherwise remained asleep, even when his companion's hand moved down onto his shoulder as the angel tried to steady himself up. Palutena reached over and placed either of her hands under his shoulders before lifting him up closer to her face. His wings beat excitedly as his fingers felt her nose and warm skin.

"Time to get up I guess," she murmured. A loud breath escaped from her lips, blowing into Pit's face and causing him to giggle. Placing him against her chest again, she swung her legs off the side of her couch and stood up. Her legs almost buckled with the extra weight, but she quickly regained balance as she made her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Let's see. Baby food, baby food, baby food," she mused to herself. Pit eagerly felt around the pages of the old cookbook she had found while Dark Pit still slept in an old, shaded baby basket on the counter.

"Aha, hear we go. Baby food. Mashed apples and pears." Her lips peeled back a bit as she cringed at the detailed picture and thought of slimy fruit going down her throat. When Pit looked up at her, she quickly changed her expression into a smile. "Mm, delicious."

Placing the cookbook back on a nearly stand, she walked over to where Dark Pit was and placed in another baby carrier beside her. Her squirmed once his body hit the soft bed and his arms waved wildly up to grasp her retreating hand. Her latched onto one of her fingers and he pulled, trying to get back in her embrace. She gave small laugh and her other hand went ot pet his head while her four other fingers worked to get her one free. Once successful she retreated her hand and used her previously captured finger to tap Pit lightly on the nose.

"Just hold on a minute Pit. I'll hold you again once I get done with your breakfast," she reassured despite her squeaks demanding her to come back. Her focus went back onto the recipe on the page.

"Let's see. Baby food, one part mashed apples, and one part," she blinked for a second, before her face fell into her hand. "Pears."

They were out of pears. She had meant to send Pit out to get them on the way home yesterday but that was unfortunately impossible now. Come to think of it, they were also low on apples, so their wouldn't be enough mashed apples for two baby angels.

"Okay then. Hmm, how about," she looked over the section of the cookbook again, "a bottle of warm milk inste-" Her verdant forest green orbs widened as she took in the sight of Pit. His wings were beating at mad pace and his eyes were shut close while his cheeks puffed up and became red as he tried to hover up. However, because he was an immature baby with underdeveloped wings, both before and after last night's incident, his wings quickly gave up.

Palutena's hands shot forward as her feet made a mad dash to the counter. Before his body could make contact with the stone counter, he landed in her arms and was instantly pulled into her chest.

"Pit," she said worriedly as she held him close. Her eyes shut and her chin fell upon his head, as if she was fearing that letting him go in the slightest would cause him to get hurt. Her eyes widened again and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in once the enthusiastic chirps and squeaks of joy came up from him. She looked down, seeing that he was seemingly unharmed and was purring and cooing contently as he snuggled against her neck before he looked up at her.

"Pit," she said, pulling him away a few inches and holding him so that he was right in front of her face, "don't you ever scare me like that again." She quickly brought him back closer to her, not daring to loosen up her hold once until her heart stopped beating so hard and she had convinced herself that nothing bad was going to happen to him again. Luckily for her, he liked being in such close proximity to her.

"Okay now," she said after a moment more, "how's about we get you and your," she paused and thought for a moment, " _brother_ something to eat."

* * *

A centurion quickly doused the rest of the flames with a handy bucket of water he had found lying around. Pit and Dark Pit watched calmly from in their carriers on the counter as Palutena tried to explain what might had gone wrong.

Pit's vision quickly fell upon the darker angel beside him. His wings gently twitched now and then. Pit's own wings began beating and his hips began wiggling as he prepared to come into the cradle with him.

He pounced. Like a lion upon a gazelle, he had hopped into Dark Pit's basket and grasped onto his back. The black-haired angel squeaked in surprise and began squirming to get free of the other one's grasp. Pit just held on tighter and began nuzzling his head against his black wings.

Suddenly, Pit's hands began batting lightly against a hand that had calmly slipped in-between him and his dark twin and gently pulled them apart. The two now found themselves in Palutena's arms with their heads laying against her warm chest. Pit began hugging the goddess's shoulder while Dark Pit took to nuzzling and sighing deeply in content as he took in the comforting heat and soft beats of her heart.

As Palutena cradled the two, her centurion helper got to work preparing a new batch of baby milk for them. Apparently his mistress had thought the milk would be too sour for the two and thought that adding a bit of sugar would've made it easier for them to drink. Unfortunately, she had mistaken a can of regular milk for sweetened condensed milk and added a little too much sugar. Also the temperature of the stove was too high and, since condensed milk is pretty much sugar and sugar burns easily... well, I bet you can make out what happened.

Eventually, the real baby's milk had been warmed up to a sufficient temperature and a pair of clean, sterilized baby bottles with rubber nipples were placed nearby. The centurion then, using a funnel poured the liquid into the bottles, just till they hit the brim. Their was some left in the pot at the end, but surely it would be used up in case the two were a little extra hungry after this. With that being done, the centurion took the two to Palutena.

Seeing as she was already struggling with the two though, he quickly switched out a bottle for the darker one. The goddess looked shocked for a moment, but then gave a grateful nod in understanding.

Dark Pit squirmed, not used to the larger and more callous hands that were holding him, but once the milk came into view, he stilled and eagerly began drinking it. His eyes began fluttering close as he leaned against his carrier.

Pit was more of a challenge for his holder. Once the bottle came close to his face, he began wriggling and trying to bat it away with his chubby hands while crying out. Palutena frowned as she tried to get the nibble into his mouth, but couldn't with Pit's incessant fit.

"C'mon Pit. Please take the bottle. You'll feel better after you drink it," she begged, yet the child wouldn't stop. Palutena sighed and tried once more to get him to take the bottle.

"You might want to try putting a few drops of milk on your fingers and getting him to suck that before switching out for the bottle," the centurion commented. A pair of questioning, green eyes looked up at him. "Just a suggestion though," he added, before resuming his gaze to Dark Pit.

Reciprocating his movements or Pit, using the hand of the arm holding Pit's head up, she held the bottle and used two fingers of her other hand to press the rubber nipple and wet her fingers with a bit of the white, creamy substance. Avoiding his flailing arms now, she placed her fingers on his lips. Pit's eyes widened as some drops fell into his mouth. His eyelids then shut close as he began sucking off the milk on her fingers. Palutena felt a wave of relief flood over her as she saw he was finally calmed down. With swift movements, she took out her fingers from his mouth, grasped the bottle, and replaced it in his mouth. He latched on tightly to the sides as he sucked with more vigor.

In less then three minutes, the milk was drained and the two were contently full. After demonstrating how to burp them, the centurion gave back Dark Pit respectfully bade his mistress goodbye before resuming his daily duties.

Now left alone in the kitchen with two angels, Palutena look down at them. They stared up at her with unblinking blue and red pairs of eyes, eagerly anticipating what was next. Which gave her the thought,

 _"What should we do now?"_

* * *

 **What do you, dear readers, think they should do now? I was thinking of playtime, but it has to be more then that. Give me some ideas of yours of any games or toys they should play with. Any are appreciated.**

 **Sorry about the delay, school's been rough for me lately and I've been slammed with schoolwork. I still intend to finish this story though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a review and I'll hopefully see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. The Game

**Chapter 4: The Game**

 **Sorry for the delay guys. Life, school, lack of motivation, etc. Anyways, credit where credit s do. I got a concept idea for this chapter from the Kid Icarus: Uprising fan art picture "oneself ready - brush" by Go-Shogawara on devianart. They do many other awesome Kid Icarus and Palutena artwork, so I highly recommend you check them out. Also, thank you so much everyone who's ready and reviewed my story. You guys rock.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Dark Pit! Stay still. Let me brush back your feathers!"

The squirming angel refused to cooperate, instead attempting to get out and play with the blocks where Pit was already at. Pit's wings had already been brushed and now were smooth and glossy. Brushing one's wings daily ensured that they were cleaned and high maintenance, as messy, unkempt wings could lead a disastrous flight. Thankfully, Pit had come quietly through the process, even enjoying the soft combing between each individual feather and preening of anything that might had gotten in there. All angels enjoyed a good preening and Pit was no exception.

Dark Pit, however, apparently missed the memo. His squirming had already cause her to accidentally yank at a few of his flight feathers and bend some painfully back. Still, no fuss, no muss. He was still going to look presentable, even if no one else saw him.

Giving his wings one last brush before combing her fingers to give a smile smoothing, she set him down with his companion before the mass of brightly-painted, wooden blocks, each in their own size and shape. She frowned as his wings shook, once again giving them a puffed up look. She sighed and decided it was better to get back onto figuring out how to fix them then fix his wings again and fail.

On the desk was the largest book she possessed in her library. It contained all the spells, incantations, and directions for potions ever conceived, excepting those related to dark power usage. Finding the transformation section in the index, she turned to it and began searching for a youth spell.

Minutes passed and she annoyedly realized she had been reading over the same spot or quite some time. From beside her, there was a clatter of wooden blocks as the two gleefully knocked down their structure again. They delighted in building their towers up before pushing them down again. As distracting as it was, she did admit that she enjoyed hearing the two laugh.

Her head snapped up from the page as a new thought struck her. Getting out of her seat, she crossed the room towards a closet in the wall and opened it up. Several boxes full of Pit's old things were strewn about on the shelves, but she looked towards one near the bottom where she recalled several of his old toys were. Prying open the lid, she smiled as she saw what was in there.

The two angels were still on the floor by the blocks when she came back, one trying to stack some on top of the other while the other started gnawing on one.

"Pit. Dark Pit. Look what I've got," she cooed. Their eyes looked up at her and sparkled as they saw what she had. In one hand was a slightly scratched, red ball. She remembered that Pit and her used to play catch, roll it to one another and kick it when he was younger. Pit squealed with delight as she placed it on the floor and pushed it towards him. He immediately pounced on it before rubbing his cheek against its rubber surface.

To Dark Pit she first took out the block out of his mouth before handing him a worn, one-eyed teddy bear that Pit used to sleep with until he had no longer needed it. Or his clowny-face, night light.

Though hesitant at first, he took the stuffed bear from her and held it tightly against his chest. She smiled and gently ruffled his hair before going back to her book.

 _"Matter-phasing spells, no. Specie-changing spells, no. Manipulation of mind spell?! Definitely not. Have to remembered to tear that page out and discard it later. Hmm, let see. Extra limb-growing spell? No. They both have an extra two more then the average human. Wait, are wings considered as limbs? Hmm, probably. Maybe I could as Pit what he thinks when he's-"_

She stopped mid-thought as she felt something touch her leg. Looking off the page, she saw the ball by her foot. Seeing Pit looking hopefully a few feet away, she gently kicked it towards him. He giggled in delight and began crawling after it. Smiling, she resumed her research.

Feeling another bump against her leg, she once again saw the ball beside it. Giving a small sigh, she kicked it back to Pit, who eagerly went after it again.

 _"Hope this doesn't continue,"_ she thought, _"I really need to stay focused."_

Releasing a huff of exasperation as she felt it again, she kicked it back to him, a bit harder then usual, never once looking up from her book. She froze thought as she heard the ball hit the wall instead of Pit's giggles. Feeling a small wave of worry come over her, she looked over to him, just to make sure he was okay.

To her horror, the ball, wooden blocks and teddy bear were all that were there. Immediately getting to her feet, she quickly rushed over to there, examining the scene and also the surrounding area and air in case the two had suddenly decided to wander off.

"Pit! Dark Pit! Where are you," she called out, going over to the furniture to look by them. "C'mon you two, come out, come out wherever you are."

She froze as a sudden shriek reached her ears. Before her brain could process it, her legs were already carrying her down the nearest hallway. Once she turned around the bend, she gasped in horror. The two looked up from behind the shoulders of a dark, hooded, cloaked figure heading towards a black miasma in the wall. The twin angels squeaked out and tried to reach out to her from their grasp.

Summoning her staff, she quickly got into a offensive pose. "You! Stop," she called out. The figure did stop, but did not turn around or remove his hood. "Release my angels at once or face the consequences," she ordered.

"Or what," the figure asked, shocking her at their cold, icy tone. "Try to attack me, you'll be putting these two at risk. Surely you wouldn't want these two young, defenseless angels to get hurt, right?"

She gasped, almost getting out of he stance. She only gripped her staff tighter. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why do you want my angels?"

The figure did not respond for a moment, but then, to the shock of both her and the whimpering angels, he gave out a cruel, loud laugh, one that turned her blood to ice and cold caterpillars down her spine.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," they asked, once after they finished. "However, I won't tell you. After all, it would ruin the surprise I have for you and everyone else in this pathetic, little world."

The figured paused, before advancing once more towards the dark portal. "I will be taking my leave now."

She surged forward at them, the angels waving their arms and trying once more to reach out to her. Just as her hand was about to touch their's, they vanished. The figure dissipated into the dark portal and the dark portal faded into nothing more then a shadow that joined with hers. She was just left standing there, her hand lifted out to the wall now.

"Pit," she whispered. "Dark Pit." Her hand pressed against the wall. "N-no."

Her hand feel from the wall and flew to her face as her legs gave way. She was left on the floor there, weeping for the disappearance of her children.

* * *

 **To quote from "Between the Lions', "Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff. That's why they call him Cliff Hanger."**

 **Remember the voice from the first chapter? Well he gets a little more real in this chapter. I won't reveal him now, I'll save that for later chapters, but I'll leave you guys to speculate who he is now and for what purpose did he kidnap the two.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Please leave a review and I'll see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. The Darkness

**Chapter 5: The Darkness**

 **So last time, baby-napping! We get to see where the two angels are now and maybe a small glimpse of the villain. Okay, so you'll get some characteristics that might** **identify who he is. I should also tell you that this chapter is pretty short.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Dark. So dark. Little light, just small, pale glows here and there. It was so cold too. He huddled next to his twin, trying to see if he could get some warmth from him too. He pressed back, shivering from both cold and fright.

They squeaked and covered their eyes and faces with their hands and wings at the loud clang of metal followed by heavy footsteps. They grasped onto each other harder. hoping whoever or whatever it was wouldn't see them.

A scream of both fear and pain escaped their throats as both was suddenly wrenched out of each other's embrace and lifted up by their wings. They squirmed as they were brought before the figure's face. A dark cloak covered almost all his features, except for two menacing, purple orbs where his eyes should've been and twin curled horns sticking out of his cloak.

Ignoring their frightened, pained cries, he carried them off towards a niche in the stone wall and placed them in what appeared to be a basket. The inside was made up of itchy wool while the outside of it was decorated with metal spikes. The figure suddenly summoned a scythe, black and macabre as he, with a skeleton adorning the hilt where the staff met the blade. In his grasp the weapon began to glow an eerie purple with wisps of black. He swung it with all his might before the basket.

Suddenly, the spikes elongated, becoming wispy vines that crawled up the basket and up the wall before digging themselves into the rock. Thorns sprouted all around them, now forming a thorny, metal cage around the two angel babies. Wisps of darkness flowed around the vines, an extra precaution against them trying to escape.

Satisfied with his work, he walked away, leaving the two alone in the cold darkness once more.

Soon discovering that the vine-like bars gave a painful sting even if you did not touch the spikes directly, the two fell back into the basket in fear and sadness. Immediately noticing how painfully itchy it was to lie down on the wool, they wrapped their wings around their frail bodies and curled up next to each other. Even if they were alone, they had each other.

As scary and dark this place was, deep with their minds knew that they would be alright soon. They would soon be back home, with their caretaker, in the light.

* * *

Ever since the incident that left her under the control of the Chaos Kin and Pit left in a ring for three years, she had taken precautions. Going through her extensive library she had devised a way to know and find where Pit was when and if he had gone missing. She only hoped that his current state had not effected it that much.

Entering her study, she swiftly began looking through the wealth of knowledge contained within all the books and papers on the shelves. Selecting a scroll, she pulled it out and unfurled it before speaking the words out loud.

 _"*To fos, anazítisi se olókliro ton kósmo gia tin Pit. Den boreí skoteiní goniá na meínei anéngichti."_

The parchment suddenly glowed with light gold light. On the center of the page the light came closer together and formed a glowing orb. The sphere suddenly lifted up off the page and floated towards a nearby globe. After circling it a few times, it entered the globe. Dimming the lights down on the walls, she came over to the map and began searching for the dot of light that would appear wherever Pit was on the world.

She frowned after a few seconds as no area of the map glowed. Spinning it around a few times, her eyes scanned for even the tiniest bit of light to appear. She then spotted it, to her horror. A tiny pinprick of light at the far end of the river Ocean. Going through her extensive knowledge of earth, she realized that it was one of the few entrances that lead directly into the Underworld.

Her thumb stroked the spot as she bowed her head. She did not even noticed as a tear dripped from her eyes and fell closely to her hand.

"Pit. Dark Pit."

Her other arm outstretched and her staff flew to her hand. Her head lifted up, eyes narrowed, yet glistening with tears. Standing up straight she swung her staff and a portal of light disappeared. She stepped into it, allowing herself to be transported to her destination.

She now stood stoically on a misty beach, turned towards a hole in a stoner cave before her. Grasping her staff tightly, she crossed the sandy shore and entered the dark cavern.

 _"Medusa. Hades. Whoever it may be. I will rescue my children and I will bring them back to Skyworld if it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

 ***Light, search across the globe for Pit. May no dark corner be left untouched. Greek Google translate.**

 **Lady Palutena. The benevolent, all powerful goddess of light. Get her upset and Underworld hath not the fury of a woman's scorn. Like I've said before, I believe Palutena does have some motherly feelings for Pit, and to an extension she portrays those feelings much stronger in his weaker, younger state. Because Dark Pit is near identical to Pit and in the same state, she treats him the same. And now that they've been taken from her, well... say for a minute you were a parent and you just had your child/children taken from you. What would you do?**

 **Also, I did my best to research the Underworld, including the entrance. In the books I read, the entrance is called Erebus and is found on Persephone's beach on the far side of the river Ocean.**

 **Anyways, I promise to make the next chapter longer and I'll try to get it out soon. Please leave a review and I'll see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	6. The Mother's Fury

**Chapter 6: The Mother's Fury**

 **If you've read the title, then you probably have a pretty good idea of what will happen in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Monoeyes and Eggplant Wizards fled once she saw her approach. Kerons and Shemums hid in the shadows from her. Nettlers, Miks and Ganewmedes ran from her. Even the great, vengeful Ornes quivered in sight of her and pressed themselves against the walls to avoid her. Armed with her shield and staff, combined with her determination and unbridled rage, the goddess of light, Palutena, was a fearsome sight to behold.

Every step she took, the ground underneath cracked. When she swung her staff, piercing light came forth and tore down any obstacles she faced. Ruins were no match for her strength. She kept advancing deeper and deeper into the Underworld, a single motivation giving her the strength and courage to do this.

Rescue Pit and Dark Pit.

She paused for a brief moment as she came before a great, big door. Locked by a keyhole and a block of wood of either side, the tall, metal door posed as an obstacle in her way.

Several Underworld residents peaked their heads out from behind their designated hiding spots to watch. Her hands grasped tightly around her staff, generating a tight flow of light magic and directing it towards the tip. The top sparked with a blazing light, the same in her eyes. Arming it like a bat, she gave out a warrior cry as she swung. A wave of concentrated energy flew out from the staff and hit the door.

When the dust settled back down, her malicious audience gazed in fear and awe at a smoking, burning hole now in the middle of the doors. For those who had mouths, their jaws literally dropped to the ground, whilst the rest of them remained completely and utterly stunned still.

Her glaring eyes searched the darkness as she moved past the smoking rubble. She kept walking until she found herself in the middle of a great cavern. She assumed an attack position as the sound of ground being tread under foot reached her ears. The tip of her staff glowed, sending revealing light into the darkness.

"Who's there," she called out. Cold caterpillars came down her spine as a low chuckle reached her ears.

"Ah, Palutena. The Goddess of Light. How... interesting of you to come here. Surely you would've thought that the ruler of all light would avoid such desolate, dark, and... deadly places such as this."

"Who are you? Show yourself," she barked out.

"Hm, such rudeness. I would've thought such a highly respected goddess would be more polite."

"Where's Pit and Dark Pit? I know you have them here."

Silence followed for a few moments. Nothing but the sound of water dripping off cave walls and landing on the ground with loud smacks could be heard. Somewhere in the surrounding darkness she knew there was her enemy. She knew he was responsible for kidnapping the angels under her guard, and she knew that wherever he was, she would find him, takne him down, and return to Skyworld with her angels.

"Mmm, getting straight to the point, are we? Well then, I suppose you're wondering why I brought them her-"

"Reveal yourself, you cretin!"

Another short period of silence followed, until he heard an irritated sigh and the sound of wind blowing. A hand covered her eyes as a sudden light appeared from above her. Squinting past the painfully bright light, she could make out robed figure holding a long, black staff standing above her on a cliff. Two curved horns stuck out of his hood and she could make out nothing under it. Her mind raced through her recollection of gods, goddesses, monsters of yore, and other beings known to her. A gasp escaped her throat and she stared up at him.

"You're-"

"Yes," he replied. He brandished his staff forward in one of his skeletal, bony hands and a long blade materialized at the tip of it. The newly-formed scythe now began to emanate a smoky black aura much like its owner.

"Charon. Ferrier of the dead. Loyal servant of the former king of the underworld, Hades, now current supervisor and ruler over it."

"Why did you kidnap my children?! To avenge your former master?"

"Oh quite the contrary." He made several slashing movements with his weapon and instantly several slabs of rocks came out of the cavern and produced a floating stairwell for him. As he walked down, he continued. "Killing his slayer and his twin wouldn't speed up his regenerating any further. And I know that he wouldn't be too happy knowing his loyal servant took away the only possible chance he had at getting his revenge directly at them.

But then I began thinking. What if I brought the Goddess of Light to her knees, bringing her loyal captain along with her? If the goddess of light were to be erased, then darkness would have free reign over the world, giving my master the upper hand. However, with his regeneration being due in such a long time, amends were had to be made. Then all at once, I was struck with a genius plan. Seeing as you care so much for Pit, what better way to bring it out by putting Pit in a state where he's frail and weak, vulnerable and defenseless. Hence the youth spell."

"And what of Dark Pit? Why did you need him, seeing as he is not under my orders."

"Just an unexpected addition to the plan. His inclusion was not intended, but seeing as he is alike to Pit in many ways, what better way to strengthen and quicken the plan."

"And what would that be?"

The ground cracked beneath him as he came to the bottom of the stairs. They now stood face to hidden face, weapon each held up and assumed in defensive and offensive positions. Charon paused for a moment, before continuing.

"Turn the ones she cares for into defenseless weaklings, bring forth the more vulnerable side of her out, kidnap them and bring her here to her doom."

He swung his scythe, and to her shock and horror, two skeletal dragons rose up from the ground, eye sockets focused on her.

"And that's not even the best part. Once you are weak enough, have you imprisoned here and the two grow up under my tutelage. A pair of loyal soldiers to Hades from scratch. Raised in darkness and hate, destroyers of goodness and light. When my master returns, they are immediately and unquestioningly loyal to him. And lastly, when the time is right," he paused and she could tell he was hiding a sadistic grin under his hood, "your executioners."

"Enough!"

Light exploded from the staff, sending a wave of energy surging towards him and his minions. His form disappeared into shadows and dodged the blow, while the two unfortunate skeleton dragons were caught and screamed as they blasted into nonexistence. Her head swung around, searching for the enemy. She heard a dark portal opened above her and saw that he was once again on the ridge.

"So you wish to play rough. Very well, all the more fun."

He snapped his fingers, and she soon found herself surrounded by hordes of skeletons and skeleton creatures emerging from the cavern around her. Gripping her staff tighter, she charged.

* * *

 _"Pit? Dark Pit?"_

Faintly, he could hear her words, calling out his and his brother's names. He curled up tighter next to Dark Pit, trying to seek comfort from him and the voice.

 _Pit! Dark Pit!"_

His eyes tiredly opened, looking out past the thorny bars and into the darkness.

"Pit! Dark Pit! Where are you?!"

He straightened up and peered excitedly out between the bars. The voice was real. She was nearby! He cooed out into the darkness, trying to alert her to his and his brother's whereabouts. Speaking of which, his twin angel brother had awoken and was sleepily trying to figure out was going on. Pit ignored him and began squeaking and whining, hoping she could hear him.

His wings beat madly, hitting against his brother's face as she rushed into the room, her staff ablaze with light. Her eyes scanned around the room before finally coming to rest on the part of the wall where they were imprisoned in. She quickly came over to them and the tip of her staff touched the bars. Instantly, the thorns shrank into the vines as the metal turned to real plants. Red and white roses blossomed forth and the vines quickly bent out of the way to allow her to reach in and swiftly scoop them out and bring them close to her.

Her knees gave way and her staff dropped to the floor as she grasped onto them tightly, fearing they would disappear again if they let go. Pit immediately latched on and began cuddling against her while Dark Pit slumped against her in relief. Palutena began weeping in relief, not even taking heed of her own appearance. Her skirt was ripped in several places and covered in dirt and bone dust and she looked disheveled. Several cuts and bruises littered her arms, legs, and even face, yet she was solely focused on them now.

"M-m-"

She looked down at the two, who were opening their mouths and closing them as they tried to speak.

"Kids?"

"Mama," both asked simultaneously.

Her eyes widened as she stared at them. They both were looking up at her, looking joyfully at her. Her thoughts went to what Charon has said earlier, _'you care so much for Pit'._ That extended to his dark twin. In her mind, instances of her dedication to them came up. The playful banters with them. Her concern for what Pit had gotten so badly hurt that Dark Pit had to rescue him. Her immediate decision to take care over them when they first turned into infants.

She brought up the two to her face and smiled at them.

"T-that's right. I'm your mama."

"Mama! Mama," they cried out in unison while reaching out to touch her face. She eaned in closer, tears of joy streaming down from her face.

"Y-yes. I-I'm your m-mama," she whispered. Gathering them close and picking up her staff, she stood up. "Let's go home."

A beam of light appeared from up above and the three floated up toward Skyworld, leaving the macabre and shadowed Underworld behind. And the badly beaten, unconscious Charon.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. There's just one or two left, just a forewarning. Sorry if you guys expected a fight scene, but I just couldn't think of doing one as anything but filler. Just to let you know, Palutena crushed all the skeleton warriors and monsters, before laying some serious smackdown on Charon's undead body. Please leave a review and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	7. The Mother's Love

**Chapter 7: The Mother's Love**

 **Hey guys, Happy New Year and thank you all so much for staying with me until now. We are currently at the second to last chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was late afternoon when they got back. She was thoroughly exhausted, although the two seemed riled up and playful. She stepped once again into her study and smiled at the new playpen set up. She set them both into the white-painted, wooden cage and, before they could whine, placed the toys they were playing with before in with them.

Her fingers glowed with gold and green light and she flicked them, sending wisps towards the desk where it picked up several books and brought them over to her. She selected the biggest one and turned to the page she left off and began scanning the pages once more.

The two angels whined and desperately tried to reach her through the bars of the pen. She gently patted their hands back and dangled their toys in front of their faces, hoping to lure them into playing. No avail, for they immediately went after her hand holding up the toys to their faces. She hastily removed it and tried to ignore th4eir disappointed calls.

Word after word she scanned on, searching and searching for the spell she wanted. After reading the same word again, she realized she had been reading the same page over again. Letting out a sighing, she slipped a piece of scrap parchment into the page and moved on, hoping to stay focused.

She suddenly heard buzzing from the pen beside her and closed to book irritably to see what it was. Her eyes widened in shock and she immediately stood up as two, red-faced angels were beating their wings like hummingbirds and rising inches off the ground. Just as before their wings gave up after a couple of seconds and they lost control of their lift. Her arms quickly came under them and scooped them up to her chest before they could fall and hurt themselves.

As she sat back down again, she could feel their hands patting her warm skin and them purring comfortably against her. Admitting to defeat, she adjusted them so they were nestled in the soft folds of her dress in her lap while she still had access to the spellbook.

After a few more minutes of futile searching, she gave out a loud sigh and closed to covers. She was thoroughly exhausted and it was time she put herself, the angels, and the sun to rest. Summoning her staff, she focused her energy into it, then that into the huge ball of fire in the sky, and willed it to descend. Her eyes opened and already the sky was filled with fiery hues as the light began to dwindle.

She looked down into her lap and smiled. The two were sleeping beside one another, each sucking their thumbs. Her staff lifted up again, this time glowing and casting a beam of sparkly light at the playpen. The toys flew out and went into a chest beside the wall before the lid snapped close.

The playpen began to shift into another familiar form. The soft cloth floor became a mattress and pillows sprung up into existence at the front. A mobile with little glass dewdrops that glowed like fireflies flickered above it all. Lastly, two blankets and two pacifiers flew over to her side and into her hands.

Careful not to disturb them, she wrapped them both in soft, light blue, fleecy blankets with pictures of clouds on it. They squirmed a bit as she placed it around the, but quickly recognized the soft feeling and cuddled up inside them. she made a quick exchange of their thumbs for the pacifiers and nearly melted at the adorable sight before her.

 _"Angels indeed,"_ she thought to herself as she stood up and lifted them into the crib. The two wriggled a bit, but soon slipped peacefully into their bed. She smiled and leaned down gently to brush away the hair from their foreheads and give them a small kiss. She gave one last tender look at them before she silently crept out the door. As she shut it quietly, she made his way to her own room and got into bed, silently praying that they would hopefully sleep quietly for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sunlight weakly shone through the blinds into the angel's room. A pair of ocean blue eyes weakly opened as the boy in the crib awoke. The teenager stretched, only to have his sore limbs bang against the bars around the edges of the bed. A pair of red eyes awoke and looked towards him. They suddenly sat up, feeling quite shocked.

They were about to yell out in surprise when they felt something between their lips. They pulled it out and stared at the baby pacifiers. Their minds raced as eyes traveled to the way too small, blue and yellow footie pajamas that they were clad in.

What in Skyworld had happened?

* * *

Palutena had just risen the sun, but she was still lying in bed, hoping to take as much enjoyment and sleep out of the brief time she had as was possible. Even for gods and goddesses there were times when they just didn't want to get up.

All of a sudden, her green eyes suddenly widened as she heard several yells of surprise and the rattling of crib bars. She started to get up, but froze as angry yelling reached her ears.

"Whatcha do, fake?!"

"Fake?! You're the fake! I didn't do anything. What did _you_ do?"

Loud screams followed by a loud thud and the sound of plastic, crib bars falling down, followed by moans of pain. There was the sound of scuffling followed by the crib bars rattling again, footsteps running across the floor, and more yelling.

"Hey get back here! You can't-"

"There is no way I'm going to change back into my old clothes in front of you. So back off!"

Palutena sighed and began rubbing her temples as a headache was already beginning to form. Pit and Dark Pit were back to normal now and the universe was balanced again.

* * *

 **Well if you had just woken up in a crib, dressed like a baby with a pacifier in your mouth, wouldn't you be confused, shocked, and upset all at once?**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The next one is the last one, just so you know, and I hope to hear from you there. Please review, hope your holiday season was amazing and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	8. The Motherly Goddess

**Chapter 8: The Motherly** **Goddess**

 **Hey guys, we're at the end here. Thank you so much for sticking with me until the very end.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

She had been in her study, doing some last minute research on the spells she had looked over in the previous days. Dark Pit had left much earlier and Pit had went off to do patrol over the people. While she was quick to aid him when needed, she couldn't help but find herself distracted, and not just from the book. It was the first day he and Dark Pit had turned back and already she was longing for more time with their infant selves. She knew it had all been a spell that changed their youth, but she still wished that she could've spent more time with them. Taking care of them in their innocent forms had made her happy.

She stiffened whens he felt something latch onto her from behind. She was about to protest in shock when she recognized the scrawny arms circled around her from the back.

"Pit?"

He had just returned from a mission, same as always. A few remaining monsters from the underworld army had found their way up to the surface and were causing havoc, but were easily and quickly stopped by the returned captain of her guard. He had returned back to Skyworld and found her. She hadn't even heard him come in and only noticed him when she found herself embraced by a pair of arms and saw a mess of tousled, brunette locks and the glint of his golden wreath.

Hearing his name called snapped him back to reality. He quickly let go of her and jumped back a couple paces. He gave a sheepish smile and rubebd the back of his head awkwardly.

"Um, I... I'm sorry lady Palutena. I... don't know what came over me." A stunned silence came over her. Her mind raced, searching for anything, anything to explain what had just happened. Her eyes quickly looked over back to the page where the youth age spell was. She found herself looking at the effects it had a a person.

 _"Side effects once the spell wears off include laziness, shirking from responsibility, childhood mischievousness, refusal to eat solid foods, and affectionate attachments to those taking care of pre- and/or during the spell's lifespan."_

"Um, lady Palutena?"

She snapped out of her spell and turned back to him. Staring worriedly at her, she could see the amount of care he had for her, indicating that the spell's side effects were indeed there, although not all magic-contributed. He looked at her strangely as she bent down on one knee and outstretched her arms at him.

"C'mere Pit."

His initial hesitation only lasted a fraction of a second. He immediately charged over to her and wrapped his arms around her torso before laying his head on her shoulder. Her own encircled him and pressed him closer. Even though he had returned to his natural state, he would always be her little angel.

* * *

The sun had set below the horizon, bringing forth the darkness of night and the glittering clusters of stars above. The moon had risen into the sky and casted its serene, pale glow over the sleeping world. She had put the sun to rest in the sky and also Pit in Skyworld.

She had discovered that familial attraction were not the only side effects, as Pit's sudden fear of the dark was one and it required a nightlight, a bedtime story, and a soft kiss on the cheek were what he needed to fall asleep. As the little angel finally lost the will to stay awake, she smiled and patted his head one last time before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door softly.

As she made her way to her own room, she froze as she picked up a sound. A pair of unfamiliar footsteps clicking against the marble floor tiles. Arming herself with her staff, she slowly and silently began approaching the source of the noise. She turned a corner and looked behind it, ready to face the figure.

It didn't come as too much of a surprise to see Dark Pit there, wandering the halls at night, yet she hadn't been entirely expecting him either. When he spotted her, he didn't react as he normally would. Instead he seemed a bit, mm, disoriented. His normal confident posture appeared to have dampen a bit and his normal cocky, pragmatic expression was lacking. He actually averted his gaze from her and shuffled his sandals.

He flinched and looked up at her with surprise when she briskly came over and hugged him. His brows furrowed for a moment and he appeared irritated, but he let out a sigh instead and leaned in closer in the hug. Just like Pit, he couldn't really say no to her. He just stood there in her embrace, though did not partake any further then that.

And she was just fine with that. Afterall, he was different from Pit, although he was still her angel too.

* * *

 **I hoped enjoyed reading my story, I had lots of fun writing it. Thank you all so much who reviewed/favorited/followed my story. Please leave a review and feel free to check out my other stories. Thanks again for sticking with me on the ride. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
